This disclosure relates in general to shape-memory reflectors and, but not by way of limitation, to shape-memory reflectors utilizing shape-memory polymers among other things.
Space antennas are designed to provide reliable RF energy reflection to a feed located at the focus of the antenna's energy collecting surface. A deployable space antenna, therefore, should likewise supply the same RF energy reflection while providing an antenna that is launched in a packaged configuration and deployed as a reflector that exceeds the size of the packaged configuration. A deployable antenna should be light weight, have a small stowage to deployment volumetric ratio, has a solid reflector surface, and be as simple as possible to deploy.